Odioso Espíritu Navideño
by Yare
Summary: Para Shaoran Li, el espíritu navideño no era más que sinónimo de problemas. ¡Y sino que se lo demuestren! Involucrado en un complot familiar contra su persona, lo único que le faltaba era la aparición de una castaña que le pusiese las cosas más difíciles.


_**Dedicado especialmente a todas esas personas que me están apoyando con mi fic "Caramelos de Limón" y que me acogieron con los brazos abiertos cuando empecé a escribir historias sobre los personajes de CCS. ¡Muchas gracias!**_

_**Espero que tanto aquellos que leen mi otro fic como los que no, disfruten de este ONE-SHOT con el que aspiro a sacaros aunque sea una media sonrisa.**_

**Odioso Espíritu Navideño**

Maldiciendo por no haber previsto algo como aquello, se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada e intentó seguir durmiendo con la molesta melodía del teléfono móvil como música de fondo. Tras unos segundos más de ruidosa insistencia, la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio y Shaoran Li se permitió suspirar, aliviado.

-Por fin-Murmuró.

Acomodándose nuevamente sobre el mullido colchón-aun con la esponjosa almohada sobre la cabeza-intentó dejar la mente en blanco, a la espera de poder retomar el agradable sueño que estaba teniendo antes de ser interrumpido con una llamada de lo más indeseada.

-Estoy en una isla...-Murmuró de manera casi inconsciente-... una isla desierta.

No obstante, el vibrar del móvil-que no era más que los preliminares de la escandalosa melodía-volvió a romper el tan preciado silencio, consiguiendo con ello que el chico lanzase la almohada al suelo, furioso.

¿Es que no podía dormir tranquilo?

Haciendo las sábanas a un lado con la misma sutileza con la que se había desecho de la almohada, se reincorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, con los pies desnudos sobre la verdosa moqueta.

Alargó el brazo para coger el teléfono móvil que la noche anterior había dejado sobre la mesita de noche situada al lado de la cama, y miró la pantalla con hastío.

-Fanren-Masculló, pronunciando el nombre de una de sus cuatro hermanas con evidente rencor.

Tras unos segundos de reflexión en los que se planteó muy seriamente posibilidades como desconectar el móvil o lanzarlo por la ventana para asegurarse de no estar localizable durante el resto de su vida, pulsó la pequeña tecla verde y se lo llevó a la oreja con resignación.

-¿Si?

-¡Xiao Lang!-Exclamó la mujer, animada. El chico tuvo que alejar el móvil para que los gritos de su hermana no le dañaran los tímpanos-¿No me digas que te he despertado?

-Sí-Contestó con una voz grave que sólo reforzaba su respuesta y que había sido causada por varias horas sin pronunciar palabra-Y espero que sea por un buen motivo.

Mirando al techo con resignación, se dejó caer sobre el colchón, extendiendo el brazo para mantener lo más lejos de él el móvil. Al menos durante el tiempo necesario para que su hermana dejase de parlotear y decir cosas sin sentido, y se centrase en el auténtico motivo de la llamada.

-Fanren, ¿Qué quieres?-La interrumpió, cuando la mujer comenzó a hablarle de la supuesta relación extra matrimonial de su jefe con la profesora de su hija.

-¡Ah, sí!-Exclamó la aludida, soltando una risita avergonzada-Te llamaba para recordarte que tienes que estar aquí a las ocho, ya arreglado y con los regalos.

El chico, que se estaba masajeando la sien con los dedos de la mano libre, abrió uno de sus ojos hasta el momento cerrado, y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué parte de la conversación se había perdido?

-¿Regalos?-Repitió, desconcertado.

-Claro, los regalos de los niños-Respondió Fanren, como si fuese algo evidente-Ya los tienes todos ¿No?

"_¡Oh, mierda!"_Exclamó para si, dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente "_¡Los regalos!_"

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando un torbellino de imágenes-en un principio sin sentido-le asaltaron, formándose en su mente con la mayor nitidez que varios cubatas y chupitos le permitían. Sí, recordaba vagamente haber mantenido una conversación con su hermana la madrugada de un sábado a través del móvil, sentado frente a la barra del bar y en compañía de sus amigos de trabajo.

También recordaba, aunque sólo a grandes rasgos, el haber aceptado encargarse de las compras navideñas, tras un sorteo familiar en el que él había salido _casualmente_ elegido para desempeñar dicha labor.

Y en esos instantes, tras varias horas de sueño, también recordaba lo que había pensado nada más finalizar la llamada: Que su familia se había aprovechado de su cena de empresa y de lo mal que le sentaba el alcohol, para involucrarle en algo de lo que todos los años conseguía escabullirse con éxito.

Los preparativos para la cena de Noche Buena.

-¿Xiao Lang?-Inquirió Fanren con cierto recelo, tras varios segundos de silencio-Los has comprado ¿No?

-Sí, sí, claro que sí-Se apresuró a contestar el chico, saltando de la cama y buscando algo entre el mar de ropa que cubría el suelo de su habitación-Aunque no recuerdo donde dejé la lista exactamente. Ya sabes...-Aclaró, intentando parecer casual. Revisó los bolsillos de pantalón más cercano y lo lanzó sobre la cama con frustración-...para asegurarme que lo tenga todo.

-¡Oh, Xiao!-Le reprochó la mujer, indignada-¡Aun no has comprado nada!

El aludido, que había pasado a revisar el armario, ladeó la cabeza de forma evasiva mientras buscaba una excusa lo suficientemente convincente para acallar las réplicas de su hermana. No obstante, no se le ocurría ninguna lo suficientemente buena para que Fanren-con la colaboración del resto de la familia, por supuesto-se apiadase de él y no decidiese matarle.

-Bueno, todavía faltan un par de días-Se excusó, pasándose una mano por su alborotado cabello castaño-Tengo tiempo.

-Xiao, no sé en que mundo vives, pero en éste seguro que no-Replicó la mujer, irritada-Estamos a veinticuatro ¡Hoy es Noche Buena!

Shaoran, a quien se le escapó una exclamación de incredulidad que sólo provocó más protestas por parte de su hermana, miró el calendario que colgaba de la pared para comprobar con disgusto que Fanren tenía razón. Tan sólo faltaban poco más de once horas para que todos los Li se reuniesen en la casa principal. O lo que era lo mismo, tan sólo le quedaban poco más de once horas de vida.

-Está bien, está bien-Accedió el chico, deteniéndose en mitad de la habitación e intentando retomar las riendas de una situación que desde su comienzo se le había ido de las manos-Me arreglo ahora mismo y salgo a comprarlo todo.

-Eso espero-Le advirtió, amenazante. Finalmente la mujer soltó un suspiro-Como sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, te he dejado una copia de la lista con lo que debes de comprar pegada a la puerta del frigorífico.

-Entendido.

-Y recuerda ir a por el traje a la tintorería-Añadió Fanren, haciéndole bufar esta vez a él-El resguardo te lo dejó Meiling en la bancada de la cocina.

-No voy a necesitarlo-Contestó Shaoran con convicción-No pienso ponerme eso.

Y no pensaba hacerlo. Una cosa era que le obligasen a participar en los preparativos de la cena de Noche Buena con argumentos sin fundamente alguno. Pero otra muy distinta era que le obligasen a vestirse de Papá Noel y a hacer el ridículo. Él ya tenía veintidós años y una imagen que cuidar. No estaba para esas tonterías.

-¡Oh, claro que te lo pondrás!-Se jactó la mujer, con ese tono de voz que no admitía replica alguna-Aunque tenga que desnudarte y vestirte yo misma. Te tocó en el sorteo de los papelitos -Argumentó, como si esa fuese la prueba definitiva para resolver un caso crucial-La mano inocente de Meiling así lo decidió.

-La mano de Meiling tiene de inocente lo que tiene su propietaria-Contestó, sarcástico-Y los dos sabemos que ese sorteo estaba amañado. Os valisteis de que no estaba ahí para pasarme el marrón.

-Es la Navidad, hermanito.

-Yo _odio_ la Navidad-Le recordó Shaoran, recalcando cada una de las silabas-Soy alérgico a ella.

-Aprenderás a amarla, ya lo verás-Se rió Fanren, recuperando su alegría habitual-Bueno, yo te dejo que tengo cita en la peluquería.

Y parloteando nuevamente sobre lo guapa que iba a estar esa noche, cortó la comunicación no sin recordarle antes a su hermano, por supuesto, lo que le pasaría si esa tarde no aparecía en la residencia familiar, vestido de Papá Noel y con una bolsa llena de regalos.

-Estoy muerto-Se resignó, lanzándose sobre la cama-Ya lo he asumido.

**(_:¨*(_:¨*(_:¨*(_:¨***

Cerró la puerta dando un pequeño portazo y miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca antes de suspirar. Eran las once. Y en esos instantes comenzaba su carrera contra-reloj.

Aseado tras darse una ducha de agua caliente, y con el hambre saciada tras un desayuno bastante copioso, se palmeó el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta de cuero para asegurarse de que había cogido las llaves, y se dirigió hacia el ascensor del edificio en el que vivía. Hacía meses que vivía sólo, y sinceramente se alegraba mucho de haber tomado esa decisión. No es que se llevase mal con su familia, en absoluto, si no que viviendo con sus hermanas y prima, carecía de total intimidad. Todo lo que pasaba en esa casa se hacía público en cuestión de minutos. Todo era asunto de todos. Y eso él lo odiaba. Le gustaba su independencia. Y, en definitiva, le gustaba su pequeño apartamento.

Se detuvo frente al ascensor y abrió galantemente la puerta, cuando vio que se detenía en la séptima planta tras subir las seis restantes. No necesitaba mirar a través del recuadro acristalado que había en la puerta para saber de quien se trataba. En esa planta sólo vivía una señora más y él. Por lo tanto sólo podía tratarse de su anciana y excéntrica vecina.

-Buenos días, señora Chang-La saludó, inclinándose levemente.

-Buenos días, buenos días-Contestó entre gruñidos la anciana. Su odioso gato ronroneaba entre sus brazos-¿Ya te marchas de nuevo? ¿Es que no te puedes estar quieto? ¡Siempre fuera de casa!

-No siempre-Negó, dedicándole una sonrisa-Sólo de vez en cuando.

-Tonterías-Le interrumpió la mujer, obligándole a coger al gato entre sus brazos para poder hacer un ademán evasivo con la mano-Lo que necesitas es una chica como Dios manda que te lleve por el buen camino. Si quieres, puedo llamar a mi nieta y...

Shaoran, que aun tenía pesadillas cada vez que recordaba el día que había conocido a la rara nieta de su vecina, se apresuró a devolverle el gato a la mujer-que no había dejado de clavarle las uñas desde el mismo instante en el que había tenido contacto con su pecho-y a entrar en el ascensor, antes de que a la amable señora Chang se le ocurriese mandar a la joven-con un vestido de tigresa, por supuesto- a por más azúcar a su casa.

Abrió la puerta que daba al garaje y sacó las llaves de su coche mientras se dirigía a la plaza de aparcamiento que le correspondía. Frunciendo el entrecejo, se detuvo tras su BMV y observó con desaprobación como la rueda derecha trasera ocupaba parte de la plaza de aparcamiento contigua a la suya.

Él no lo había aparcado así. Es más, hacía días que no lo cogía, y la última vez que lo había hecho lo había aparcado perfectamente. No con esa más que evidente mala distribución del espacio.

Pulsó el botón del mando y abrió la puerta del conductor tras un sucesivo parpadeo de las luces traseras, que indicaba que el coche ya estaba abierto. Sin embargo, no necesitó sentarse para descubrir quien había cogido su coche sin su permiso.

-Meiling-Gruñó, arrugando la hoja de papel que su prima había dejado sobre el salpicadero-Te mato.

_¡Hola Xiao Lang!_

_Si estás leyendo esto será porque probablemente necesites tu coche. _

_Pero te tengo una mala noticia:¡No tiene gasolina! Te aconsejo que le pongas. Está por debajo de la reserva._

_Espero que no te enfades, pero cuando he venido a dejarte el resguardo de la tintorería-espero que no lo tires con el resto de papeles que tenías por ahí-te he cogido las llaves de repuesto y me he llevado el coche. Tenía que hacer unas compras._

_Un beso, Meiling._

Intentando eludir la realidad, el joven Li se se sentó en el asiento y, tras introducir las llaves en el contacto, intentó arrancarlo con éxito aparente. No obstante, un par de segundos después, el recuadro correspondiente al combustible, se iluminó, confirmando que Meiling no se había equivocado.

Estaba en la reserva. Y conociendo a su prima como la conocía, se habría mantenido en este estado durante la mayor parte de su recorrido. Por lo tanto era una insensatez sacar el coche del garaje para llevarlo a la gasolinera más cercana. Probablemente se quedaría _tirado _en el camino.

Comprobando nuevamente la hora en el reloj digital del coche, sacó las llaves del contacto y cerró la puerta dando un portazo. El tiempo seguía pasando y a él no dejaban de aparecerle inconvenientes.

En fin, ahora lo único de lo que debía preocuparse era de los regalos. Ya se encargaría de comprar un bidón de gasolina más tarde.

-Cogeré el autobús-Se resignó, encaminándose hacia la salida y tirando a la basura el mensaje de Meiling a su paso-Ya me encargaré después del coche y de ella.

**(_:¨*(_:¨*(_:¨*(_:¨***

Lo cierto es que no estaba muy acostumbrado a los medios de transporte públicos. No solía utilizarlos, ya que se desplazaba con su propio coche. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no estuviese al tanto de lo que se decía que ocurría en el metro o en el autobús.

_-Aprovechan la multitud para manosear a las chicas-Le había dicho su prima, indignada-¡Y no les importa la edad! Desde luego es un riesgo subirse al autobús si eres mujer._

Lo que Shaoran no se imaginaba, es que también pudiese ser un riesgo para él.

Intentando mantener las distancias con las dos jóvenes que no dejaban de restregársele o acariciarle a la menor oportunidad, se agarró mejor a la barandilla del techo para no caer en la siguiente curva y soltó un suspiro, cruzando los dedos para que el autobús se detuviese en su parada pronto.

Pudo oír como las dos jóvenes-acosadoras para él-soltaban una risita mientras volvían a intentar acercarse aprovechando que el autobús había tomado una curva más. Es por eso que cuando Shaoran sintió como alguien le pellizcaba el trasero, jamás sospecho que la causante pudiese otra persona a parte de las dos chicas.

Girándose dispuesto a decirle un par de cosas bien dichas a las dos adolescentes, se quedó estático cuando sus ojos marrones se encontraron con el rostro arrugado de una mujer de unos setenta años de edad, quien le lanzó un beso de forma seductora antes de guiñarle un ojo intentando parecer sugerente.

Shaoran, cuyo rostro había adquirido una tonalidad verdosa, aprovecho que alguna de las personas estaban bajando del autobús para sentarse en uno de los asientos recién desocupados, situado al lado de un hombre de unos cincuenta años.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio, e intentando no mirar en dirección al lugar donde estaban la anciana y las dos adolescentes, se apoyó en el cristal y se entretuvo observando a la gente subir y bajar del autobús, a la espera de retomar el recorrido.

Pero no tardó en sentir una suave presión sobre su muslo derecho. Con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por el horror, fue girando la cabeza hacia su acompañante temeroso de lo que podía descubrir esa vez.

Su compañero, que le observaba mostrándole sus dientes amarillentos y torcidos, siguió acariciándole el muslo, esta vez con mucho más ímpetu.

"_No, no puedo más"_Se rindió, planteándose muy seriamente el ir derechito a tirarse por la Muralla China_ "Esto me supera"_

-¡Alto! ¡Espere!-Le pidió al conductor, reincorporándose repentinamente-¡Yo me bajo aquí!

-Pero si ya hemos dejado la parada-Le hizo ver el conductor, extrañado-Aun faltan cinco minutos para la siguiente.

-Da igual-Le aseguró, encaminándose hacia las puertas acristaladas-Déjeme aquí.

El conductor, que no entendía a que se debía esa expresión de horror en el rostro del joven, detuvo el autobús aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo, y abrió las puertas traseras, por donde el chico bajó del autobús rápidamente.

Nada más poner los pies en el asfalto, flexionó las rodillas y, apoyando las manos en las mismas, agachó la cabeza intentando recuperarse de la situación vivida, que probablemente asaltaría sus sueños durante los próximos meses. Al menos ya podía alternar entre esa experiencia y la de la nieta de su vecina. A la cual más horrible.

No obstante, si algo tenía claro, es que en esa nueva época ya no sólo las chicas corrían peligro de ser asaltados por pervertidos. También ellos. Y Shaoran tenía muy claro que jamás volvería a subirse en un autobús aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

-Nunca-Murmuró, poniendo en palabras sus pensamientos, para otorgarle mayor seriedad.

Cuando el claxon de varios coches le hicieron alzar la mirada, recordó donde se encontraba. No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció en mitad de la carretera, pero definitivamente el semáforo había pasado de rojo a verde y el autobús había desaparecido.

Mirando hacia los lados un poco desorientado, pasó su mirada por la larga cola que él mismo estaba formando, deteniéndose en el rostro molesto -aunque atractivo, debía reconocerlo-de la dueña del pequeño Golf rojo que estaba detenido frente a él y que encabezaba la cola de coches.

-¿Quieres moverte?-Gesticuló la joven, dándole un golpe al volante y presionando el claxon-No tengo todo el día.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, metió las manos en los bolsillos y se hizo a un lado con tranquilidad, permitiendo que la circulación volviese a funcionar correctamente.

Siguió con la mirada el Golf de la atractiva chica-quien por cierto le había hecho un gesto muy grosero con el dedo y le había llamado idiota- hasta que se perdió de vista entre las concurridas calles de Hong Kong, su ciudad natal.

-Las doce y ocho minutos-Comprobó, mirando el reloj de una farmacia próxima-Tengo que darme prisa.

Y resignándose a que debería hacer sus compras andando, emprendió la marcha, prefiriendo mil veces recorrer cien calles a pie que diez en autobús.

**(_:¨*(_:¨*(_:¨*(_:¨***

Miró con el ceño fruncido el cartel de la tintorería y empujó la puerta haciendo que sonara una melodía navideña al abrirse.

Recordando porque odiaba tanto los villancicos-un trauma infantil causado por la falta de benevolencia y buena voz de sus hermanas-se dirigió hacia el mostrador y carraspeó para captar la atención de la chica, que en esos instantes estaba inmersa rellenando un crucigrama.

-Buenos días-Saludó, cuando la joven alzó la mirada con desinterés-Vengo a recoger un... disfraz de Papá Noel, que trajeron hace unos días.

La chica, que tendría alrededor de unos diecisiete años, se mordió el labio inferior, intentando contener una exclamación de felicidad. Al parecer el desinterés inicial que había mostrado, había pasado a un segundo plano, al encontrarse frente a frente con un chico tan atractivo como Shaoran Li.

Shaoran, que estaba acostumbrado a las miradas indiscretas de las mujeres, hizo una mueca desdeñosa y centró su atención en un cuadro, mientras la chica confirmaba que le sacaba más de una cabeza en altura u observaba lo atlético que debía ser su cuerpo bajo esa chaqueta de cuero.

-¿Está ya limpio?-Preguntó repentinamente el castaño, desesperado. La dependienta le miró sin entender-El disfraz de Papá Noel.

-¡Oh, si!-Exclamó la chica, riendo por su propio despiste-En seguida se lo traigo.

El joven Li asintió y volvió a centrar su atención en los cuadros que adornaban el pequeño recibidor de la tintorería.

La dependienta no tardó en volver, y cuando lo hizo dejó el disfraz protegido por una enorme bolsa de plástico sobre el largo mostrador. Para seguidamente sacar numerosos albaranes de de debajo de la mesa y comenzar a buscar el correspondiente a ese encargo.

-Aquí está-Sonrió la chica, cogiendo uno rosado y guardando los demás-Aunque está a nombre de Fanren Li. ¿Su... novia, quizás?

-Mi hermana-Le corrigió amablemente, pese a su sonrisa forzada-He venido yo en su lugar.

-En ese caso debe darme el resguardo para llevarse el encargo-Explicó, aunque parecía disculparse por ello-Son ordenes de los jefes.

El joven Li volvió a fruncir el ceño y asintió, introduciendo las manos en sus bolsillos y rebuscando en su cartera, fingiendo que buscaba el resguardo. Pero lo cierto es que sabía perfectamente que no lo tenía. Tal y como había temido Meiling, sin saberlo, lo había tirado a la basura junto al resto de papeles y desperdicios. ¡No era culpa suya! ¿Por qué lo había dejado en la encimera?

-Vaya, se me debe haber caído-Sonrió, intentando parecer lo más realista posible-Llevo toda la mañana de un lado para otro y a saber donde lo he perdido.

-Sí, esas cosas pasan-Rió la dependienta, sonrojada.

-Me alegro que lo entienda-Admitió Shaoran, mucho más amigable que al principio-Porque si no vuelvo a casa con ese disfraz, mi hermana me matará.

-Y yo no querría eso-Coqueteó la chica, jugando con su cabello oscuro. Pero no tardó en volver a sonrojarse-El caso es que no puedo hacer nada. Mis jefes me tiene atada. Lo siento-Añadió, haciendo una mueca de fastidio-Va a tener que venir su hermana a por el encargo.

Shaoran, que durante unos instantes creyó que lo había conseguido, observó bastante sorprendido como la dependienta cogía el disfraz para llevarlo a su sitio. Normalmente, y sobre todo si una chica estaba involucrada, solía salirse con la suya con relativa facilidad.

Desesperado, y recordando las amenazantes palabras de su hermana, extendió el brazo y cogió la bolsa del disfraz, impidiendo que la chica se lo llevara.

La joven, que miró hacia atrás extrañada cuando sintió como algo sujetaba el disfraz, se sonrojó y volvió sobre sus pasos al encontrarse con una sonrisa seductora por parte del joven Li.

Shaoran iba a llevarse ese disfraz costase lo que costase. Y si para ello tenía que emplearse al máximo y utilizar sus armas de seducción masculinas, lo haría. Aunque no le gustase, claro está.

-Venga, por favor-Le pidió, guiñándole un ojo-Si no tienen porque enterarse. Mi hermana y yo somos muy parecidos.

-No lo creo-Rió la chica, mirando de reojo a sus compañeras de trabajo.

-Quizás no, pero los de arriba no lo saben-Bromeó Shaoran, refiriendose con ello a los jefes-¿Y quien asegura que no se me pueda confundir con una mujer?

La joven volvió a reír, jugando nuevamente con un mechón de su cabello y con las mejillas ya con un permanente color carmesí. Estaba convencida. Prácticamente convencida. Shaoran lo sabía, como sabía que aun debía darle un último empujoncito.

-Es que no sé si...-Dudó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Por favor-Insistió él, apoyado en el mostrador y haciendo pucheros.

La dependienta, que pareció convencerse definitivamente con eso, le pasó el recibo para que viese el precio y le hizo un gesto para que sacase el dinero de la cartera mientras ella observaba que sus compañeras no se percatasen de la pequeña trampa que estaban haciendo.

Shaoran, que pese a que no le gustaban esas artimañas no podía evitar sentir cierta satisfacción personal, sacó la cartera y comenzó a contar el dinero, sin saber que pese a la vigilancia de la joven, alguien les había visto.

-¡Aya!-Llamó una voz tras la chica, sobresaltándola. La aludida se giró con el espanto dibujado en la cara-Ayuda a ordenar en la trastienda. Yo termino de atender a este caballero.

El joven Li, quien también se había sobresaltado, levantó la cabeza y escudriñó con la mirada a la joven que les había interrumpido. No sabía dónde, pero estaba seguro que la había visto antes.

La recién llegada-o causante de que tuviese que volver a emplear sus encantos para llevarse el dichoso traje-era una chica joven, de más o menos su edad, estatura normal y sinuosa figura. Su cabello, castaño aunque con ciertos reflejos rojizos, le llegaba por los hombros y sus ojos, los más bonitos que Shaoran había visto nunca, eran de un verde similar al de las esmeraldas.

Era preciosa, y ya recordaba dónde la había visto. Aunque parecía que ella también le había reconocido a él. Y, desde luego, eso no era un beneficio.

-Además de suicida e impertinente, al parecer también es un prepotente-Los labios rojos de la castaña se curvaron en una sonrisa sarcástica-¿Cómo se le ocurre intentar aprovecharse así de una chiquilla? Debería llamar a la policía para advertirles que clase de pervertido anda suelto.

-Reconozco que no ha estado muy bien por mi parte actuar así-Admitió a regañadientes, aunque no muy dispuesto a dar todo sus brazo a torcer-Pero estoy desesperado, y necesito ese disfraz.

-Confío en que la pérdida del resguardo no tenga que ver con su numerito de antes en la carretera-Continuó la joven, apoyándose en en el mostrador.

-No estaba intentando suicidarme-Protestó Shaoran, huraño. Los comentarios mordaces de la castaña comenzaban a sacarle de sus casillas-Aunque no me cabe la menor duda que acabaré muerto esta noche si aparezco con las manos vacías en mi casa.

-Será una lástima-Se lamentó la aludida, fingiendo pesar-No sé como podrá seguir girando el mundo sin usted.

Tragando saliva como forma de canalizar la ira que estaba sintiendo, se arremangó las mangas de la chaqueta, y apoyó los codos en el mostrador, imitando la postura de ella.

-No me toque las narices-Murmuró, amenazante.

-No engatuse a mis compañeras de trabajo-Contrapuso, con el mismo tono de voz-Sin resguardo, no hay encargo.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció sosteniéndole la mirada desafiante a esa impertinente chica de extraño acento. Pero cuando recuperó el control sobre si mismo, le dedicó una sonrisa desdeñosa y se giró, abandonando el establecimiento a grandes zancadas.

¡Dichosa mujer!

¿Es que quería ponerle las cosas más difíciles aun?

**(_:¨*(_:¨*(_:¨*(_:¨***

Como pudo, alzó el brazo lo suficiente como para comprobar la hora y bufó exasperado al confirmar que eran más de las cuatro de la tarde.

Intentando ignorar los rugidos de protesta de su estómago ante la falta de algo consistente que echarse a la boca, cruzó las puertas automáticas de la quinta juguetería que visitaba y se dirigió hacia las taquillas, ignorando las miradas recriminatorias de los empleados del establecimiento, que lógicamente no veían con buenos ojos el que hubiese comprado tantos juguetes en las tiendas de la competencia.

Tras asegurase que todas las taquillas que se había visto obligado a ocupar estaban bien cerradas, atravesó los dispositivos de seguridad, dispuesto a encontrar a cualquier precio el juguete que el más travieso de sus sobrinos-y el que tenía peor carácter, cabía decir-había pedido a Papá Noel.

El establecimiento estaba repleto de altas estanterías-unas contiguas a las otras- en las que se exponían todos los artículos disponibles. Es por ello que quizás, si no se hubiese pasado las últimas tres horas visitando jugueterías, se habría sorprendido al encontrarlas dichas estanterías prácticamente vacías. Ahora tan sólo se limitaba a revisarlas con auténtico fastidio y desesperación. ¿Es que a caso ese era su castigo por haber dejado todo para el último momento?

"_No_"Se recordó, rencoroso"_Es el castigo por haberme saltado las tres últimas reuniones familiares"_

Así era. Y ahora lo estaba pagando.

Tomando otro pasillo una vez recorrido el principal, recorrió con la mirada la estantería sin demasiadas esperanzas. Es por ello que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente a causa de la sorpresa, cuando pudo distinguir desde su propio pasillo la caja del enorme dinosaurio interactivo que había en una de las repisas del siguiente pasillo.

Desesperado y sintiendo que era mejor no respirar hasta que no tuviese a ese endemoniado dinosaurio en sus manos, corrió hasta el otro pasillo-perdiendo el equilibrio durante unos instantes al girar con tanta rapidez-y se detuvo una vez estuvo en él.

No podía creerlo.

Después de visitar tantas jugueterías, por fin lo había encontrado. Dios se había apiadado de él como no lo harían sus hermanas cuando les dijese que no tenía el disfraz de Papá Noel. Algo que tampoco habría hecho su sobrino si no le hubiese llevado el dinosaurio. Pero ese pequeño problema ya lo tenía casi resuelto, así que no debía preocuparse.

Con una sonrisa de auténtico alivio en sus labios, comenzó a recorrer el pasillo. Pero la presencia de otra persona en el mismo-aunque ésta si que había cogido un carro-le hizo detenerse.

Sin saber muy bien si debía sentirse horrorizado porque tenía en sus manos la caja del dinosaurio interactivo-el último, al parecer-o porque esa era la tercera vez que se la encontraba en un periodo de tiempo demasiado reducido para su gusto, se acercó hasta ella dando grandes zancadas y carraspeó para llamar su atención. Igual que horas antes había hecho con la dependienta de la tintorería.

-Debería tomarse un caramelo de limón-Le aconsejó la castaña, sin apartar sus ojos de las instrucciones que había en el dorso de la caja-Son buenos para la garganta.

-Mi garganta está perfectamente-Le aseguró, irritado. Algo que no podía evitar cada vez que tenía a la chica cerca-Es mi cuello lo que me preocupa, y usted sólo me está complicando las cosas.

-Nada predeterminado, se lo aseguro-Respondió, alzando una mano como si estuviese teniendo lugar un juramento.

Shaoran, que se había apoyado en la estantería y cruzado sus brazos, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, reflexivo. Necesitaba ese juguete, y tal y como iban las cosas no iba a conseguirlo. Quizás, si era un poco agradable con ella...

-Oye, sé que hemos empezado con mal pie...-Comenzó, intentando emplear un tono de voz sosegado-... pero te aseguro que no soy como piensas.

-Pues me alegro por ti-Contestó la castaña, mirándole por primera vez-Porque ser guapo en esta vida, no lo es todo.

Li, a quien le había descolocado el hecho de que ella hubiese reconocido que era guapo, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces mientras extendía el brazo para detenerla, cuando la vio echar la caja del dinosaurio interactivo a su carro, para seguidamente reemprender la marcha con él.

-¡Eh, espera!-La llamó.

Ella le ignoró.

Alzando los brazos hacia el techo como si del cielo se tratase, tomó aire y corrió tras ella, adelantándola para poder interceptarla, situándose frente al carro. La castaña frunció el entrecejo, pero él no dejó de agarrar el carro pata evitar que pudiese desplazarse.

-Te lo compro por el doble-Le propuso, con una mirada esperanzada. A esa oferta no podía negarse.

O sí.

-No.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó, sorprendido, apartándose cuando la chica hizo el ademán de llevárselo por delante-¡El triple!

-No.

-¡Te lo compro por lo que quieras!

La castaña, que ya le había adelantado, se detuvo y Shaoran sonrió, convencido que había ganado esa batalla. No obstante, cuando la joven se giró y le fulminó con esos centellantes ojos verdes, supo que nuevamente se había equivocado. Era evidente que en lo que respectaba a esa chica, siempre se equivocaba.

-Déjame que te haga otra pequeña observación, ¿Quieres?-Una sonrisa forzada se formó en su angelical rostro-Todo no se compra con dinero.

Y sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, la chica volvió a empujar el carro, perdiéndose en los numerosos pasillos.

Maldiciendo su suerte, y maldiciéndola a ella, Shaoran le dio una patada a una de las estanterías y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado. Su corazón le latía a toda velocidad y un extraño sentimiento había comenzado a recorrer cada una de las extremidades de su cuerpo.

No sabía que pasaba, pero no podía estar cerca de esa chica.

**(_:¨*(_:¨*(_:¨*(_:¨***

Olvidando completamente que estaba en un establecimiento público y que esa no era forma de sentarse, se recostó un poco más sobre la silla y estiró las piernas, agotado.

Rodeado de numerosas bolsas y con los pies bombeándole a causa de la larga caminata que se había visto obligado a hacer gracias a su querida prima, terminó de comer su bocadillo y suspiró. Eran casi las seis de la tarde y a esas alturas ya había asumido completamente que no se libraría de un largo y pesado sermón por parte de su madre, alguna que otra colleja por parte de su prima y hermanas y una patada en las espinillas, generosidad de ese sobrino al que Papá Noel no le había traído su dinosaurio interactivo.

Y es que, tras recorrer tres jugueterías más a parte de la que se había encontrado con la antipática castaña, había aceptado que el más revoltoso de sus sobrinos se iba a quedar sin el tan esperado regalo. Le había comprado un coche teledirigido de último modelo, pero no estaba seguro que fuera a compensar la ausencia del monstruo.

Se pasó una mano por su pelo castaño y cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar el ligero dolor de cabeza que tenía desde hacía horas.

Era por esto que se consideraba una persona alérgica a la Navidad. No le gustaba. Odiaba los villancicos, las películas navideñas que siempre ponían en la televisión-y que casualmente todos los años eran las mismas-las largas colas en los supermercados o cualquier establecimiento al que entrases en esta época del año. Pero lo que más odiaba eran los regalos, el consumismo en general. Tener que recorrer todas las tiendas de Hong Kong para encontrar lo que ponía en las cartas navideñas. Y es que sus hermanas estaban empeñadas en mantener el anonimato de la inexistencia de Papá Noel el máximo tiempo posible. Sabían por experiencia que descubrir algo tan crucial como que el amable gordito que vestía de rojo no existe en realidad, podía causar algún trauma en los niños e influir en su futuro desarrollo. Algo que, según los Li, le había pasado a él. A Shaoran

Bufó.

Pasó su mirada por el establecimiento, aburrido, hasta detener su atención en su propia mesa. Sobre la barnizada madera había dejado un pequeño sobre blanco nada más sentarse, y no había vuelto a reparar en él hasta ese momento.

Extendiendo el brazo para no tener que moverse de su cómoda posición, cogió el sobre y sacó su contenido, tal y como había hecho horas antes, cuando se lo encontró tirado a la salida de una de las jugueterías que había visitado.

-Kinomoto Sakura-Releyó, ojeando el billete de avión-Y su destino es Tokyo.

Admitiendo que debía ser un fastidio el perder algo tan importante como eso, comenzó a agitarlo inconscientemente mientras sus pensamientos volaban a placer.

Aun no podía creerse que la juguetería no hubiese querido hacerse cargo de ese sobre tras informales Shaoran de lo que había encontrado. Habían rehusado a guardarlo por si su propietaria volvía a por él, y Li no había podido evitar alzar la voz ante la indignación.

Probablemente cuando la chica se percatase de lo que le había desaparecido, el mundo se le caería encima. Ya no sólo por el precio de un billete de avión internacional, sino porque ya no podía pasar las navidades con su familia. En ese instante agradeció el tener a sus seres queridos tan cerca y el poder pasar las fiestas en su compañía. Claro que eso no pensaba decírselo nunca.

-Salida del vuelo...-Leyó, frunciendo el entrecejo-Siete menos cuarto.

Tenía menos de una hora.

Dejándose llevar por un impulso, dejó una generosa cantidad de monedas sobre la mesa y, tras coger el billete y sus propias compras, abandonó el establecimiento en busca de un taxi.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una auténtica locura. No conocía a esa tal Kinomoto y mucho menos sabía si la susodicha habría notado la falta del billete antes de ir al aeropuerto o una vez estuviese en él. Y eso era algo crucial.

Tras localizar un taxi que pudiese llevarle al aeropuerto, se metió en él y apremió al conductor, quien le miró con el ceño fruncido por su actitud impulsiva y por las numerosas bolsas que llevaba a todas partes.

-Le advierto que hay retenciones-Le dijo el hombre, huraño.

Shaoran asintió, dándole a a entender que era consciente de ello, pero no se desanimó. En cierta forma albergaba la esperanza de encontrar a Kinomoto y poder así contribuir a que esa extraña pasase las navidades con su familia.

No sabía si era porque esas fechas podían ablandar hasta el corazón más frío de todos, pero el espíritu navideño y todo lo que involucraba esa época del año, se había apoderado finalmente de él. Tanto que, en cuanto bajó del taxi tras darle al hombre una buena suma en la que no reparó, cogió las bolsas y echó a correr por el aeropuerto. La gente le miraba extrañado, pero él les ignoró. Debía encontrar a esa mujer. Debía hacerlo.

Se dirigió hacia el edificio D-lugar desde donde salía el avión hasta Tokyo, según había leído en el billete-y tomó las escaleras mecánicas, mirando la hora en el reloj de muñeca.

-Las siete menos cinco-Masculló-_Mierda._

Y es que pese a que el taxista había cogido un camino secundario para llegar cuanto antes, no había podido evitar retenciones. Se había retrasado, pero él no pensaba rendirse pese a que una voz femenina acababa de anunciar por megafonía la inminente salida del vuelo. Ya habían cerrado las puertas de embarque.

Con la respiración agitada ante la larga carrera, tomó el pasillo que llevaba hasta el lugar de embarque de ese vuelo. Sólo dejó de correr cuando al llegar lo encontró prácticamente desierto.

Respirando entrecortadamente y con los dedos de las manos hinchados y enrojecidos por la presión de los numerosas bolsas que llevaba de un lado para otro, caminó por la terminal con desaliento, mirando hacia todos lados. Había fracasado. Había llegado tarde.

Sin embargo, no tardó en aparecer un brillo en su mirada cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en la figura de una joven castaña, que en esos instantes estaba acurrucada en uno de esos incómodos asientos de metal.

Con los pies sobre el asiento y las piernas flexionadas, la castaña las rodeaba con sus brazos, apoyando su frente en las rodillas e impidiendo de esa forma que cualquiera pudiera ver su rostro demacrado y sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto.

Shaoran, que no tardó en deducir que esa debía ser la propietaria del billete de avión perdido, se acercó a ella cauteloso e hizo el ademán de carraspear para captar su atención. Pero tras recordar lo que le había dicho la joven de la tintorería, prefirió hacerlo de otra forma.

-¿Es usted Sakura Kinomoto?

La aludida alzó la cabeza repentinamente y fue en ese instante cuando sus ojos, desmesuradamente abiertos a causa de la sorpresa, se encontraron.

¿A caso existía el destino? ¿Las casualidades? ¿Lo inevitable? Por que sino, ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber para aquello?

Durante varios instantes ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Él de pie, frente a ella. La joven sentada, con sus enrojecidos ojos observándole y causando en él une extraño sentimiento de protección que no había experimentado jamás. Y mucho menos con personas que sólo conocía desde hacía unas horas y que desde el mismo instante le habían amargado la existencia.

Sus corazones dejaron de latir durante unos instantes, y cuando volvieron a su actividad natural, lo hicieron de una forma casi frenética. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y sólo importasen ellos dos. Ahí solos, quietos, mirándose. Nuevamente ese cosquilleo que había sentido en la juguetería, recorrió al castaño por todo su cuerpo. No sabía que le pasaba. Pero lo único que tenía claro es que prefería mil veces discutir con la tal Sakura, que verla llorar un segundo más.

-Por favor, si me ha seguido para que le venda el dinosaurio, olvídelo y márchese-Le pidió con una voz apagada, apoyando una de sus mejillas en sus rodillas para no tener que seguir mirándole-Ahora no tengo ningunas ganas de discutir.

Shaoran, que había olvidado por completo la navidad, los regalos y a su familia hasta que la chica se lo había recordado, soltó un suspiro y se sentó a su lado, dejando las numerosas bolsas en el suelo.

-Ya ha despegado el avión ¿No?

-Sí-Contestó la joven Kinomoto, pese a que ella estaba mirando hacia el otro lado en el que estaba sentado el castaño-Tenía tantas ganas de verles...

-Así que eres japonesa ¿Eh?-La aludida asintió-Ya me parecía a mí que tenías un acento un poco raro para ser china.

La castaña soltó una risita y Shaoran sonrió, contento de que se pequeña broma hubiese animado lo suficiente a la joven como para que girase la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Murmuró, abrazándose un poco más a si misma.

Como única respuesta , Shaoran agitó el sobre blanco que sostenía en una mano y se encogió de hombros ante la sorpresa de la chica, quien se reincorporó sobre su asiento y cogió el sobre que Li le ofrecía.

-Lo encontré cuando salía de la juguetería-Explicó, rascándose la cabeza-Salí con tiempo para llegar aquí y buscar a su propietaria. Pero me pilló un atasco y...

Pero antes de que pudiese concluir su explicación, unos delgados brazos rodearon su cuello, provocando que el sedoso cabello castaño de la chica le hiciese cosquillas. Sorprendido y, para su disgusto, también complacido por la efusividad de la joven, correspondió a su abrazo, rodeándola con sus brazos y acariciándole la espalda con cuidado para que no hubiese malas interpretaciones.

-Gracias-Murmuró Sakura, sin poder reprimir un sollozo-Muchas gracias.

-Eh.. de nada-Contestó el castaño, un poco turbado-Pero te recuerdo que he llegado tarde.

La joven Kinomoto rió y asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras se iba separando poco a poco de él. Sí, claro que sabía que había llegado tarde, pero también sabía que no todas las personas se preocuparían de forma tan desinteresada por los demás. No cualquiera habría conducido hasta allí para devolver un billete de avión a una persona que no conocía.

-¿Y quién te dice a ti que no esperaba una recompensa a cambio?-Cuestionó Shaoran frunciendo el ceño, e intentando contener las ganas de volver a abrazarla. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que si no volvía a tenerla entre sus brazos no estaría nunca más completo-Según tú, soy un suicida, impertinente, prepotente y... ¿Me he dejado algo?

-Imbécil y pervertido- Señaló la castaña, mordiédnsoe el labio inferior con cierto apuro-Y será mejor que no te diga todo lo que ha pasado por mi cabeza además de eso.

-Sí, mejor-Terció el aludido, haciendo una mueca de disconformidad.

Tras el comentario, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Pero cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, no pudieron evitar estallar en sonoras carcajadas. Resultaba paradójico que después de su trato las tres veces que se habían encontrado, pudiesen estar en esos momentos así, ahí y riendo como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Y es que esa era la sensación que le trasmitía el otro cuando estaba a su lado. Incluso sin pensarlo realmente, ya habían comenzado a tutearse.

-Siento lo del avión-Le aseguró el chico, con auténtico pesar en la mirada-¿Sabes cuando sale el siguiente?

-Mañana por la mañana-Suspiró Sakura, rodeando nuevamente sus piernas para apoyar el mentón en sus rodillas-¿Pero qué importa? No puedo permitirme otro billete.

-¿Y hace cuanto tiempo que no les ves?-Inquirió, intentando no parecer entrometido.

-Casi cuatro meses-Contestó, lacónica-Me vine a vivir aquí con mi novio hace medio año y desde su última visita no les he visto.

Ante la mención de un posible novio, Shaoran se tensó sobre su asiento. No sabía porque reaccionaba así, pero el hecho de que se le hubiese secado la garganta, debía deberse a algo más que a la sed.

-¿Y tu novio no puede prestarte el dinero o regalarte el billete?-Inquirió, intentando reunir la mayor información posible de forma sutil- Quiero decir, no es que...

-Ya no estoy saliendo con él-Le interrumpió, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro-Me engañó con otra hace tres meses. Y si todavía sigo aquí, es porque estoy estudiando en la universidad y hasta que no acabe el curso no es conveniente pedir el traslado-Explicó-Mi trabajo en la tintorería es simplemente para sacarme un dinerillo extra.

Shaoran asintió comprendiendo a que se refería e intentó que sus labios no se curvasen en una sonrisa de alegría. No, no es que se alegrase de que un _imbécil_ -a falta de otro adjetivo mejor-hubiese engañado a una chica como Sakura con otra que seguro no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos. Pero si el saber que la joven estaba soltera y disponible. O al menos esperaba que estuviese disponible.

"_¡Eh! Para el carro_"Se obligó, intentando analizar la situación "¿_Se puede saber que te pasa? La __pobre chica lo está pasando fatal y tú ya estás pensando en como ligar con ella" "¡¿Pero en qué nos hemos convertido?!"_

Indignado por su propia falta de tacto, miró a Sakura e intentó concentrarse en la situación. Aunque lo cierto era que la chica tenía algo en esa mirada que le gustaba. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien. Y sólo había necesitado una mirada y un par de insultos. Aunque esto último podía ignorarlo.

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?-Se interesó, mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Ya eran las ocho.

-Supongo que llamar a mis padres para decirles que no voy a ir y cenar algunas sobras que tengo en casa-Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros-Aunque quizás haga alguna locura y coja el teléfono para llamar a una pizzería-Bromeó, soltando una carcajada-¿Te imaginas la cara que van a poner?

-¿Y por qué no te vienes a mi casa?-Le propuso repentinamente, aunque de una forma tan natural que incluso él mismo se sorprendió-Seguro que hay sitio para una persona más.

Los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente a causa del asombro. ¡Pero es que incluso él mismo estaba sorprendido por su atrevimiento!Ni si quiera había sido consciente de sus propias palabras hasta que Sakura había fruncido el ceño con escepticismo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Preguntó la castaña, desconcertada-Apenas me conoces y hasta el momento te he tratado fatal.

-Digamos que yo tampoco me he andado con delicadezas-Reconoció Shaoran, abochornado-Además, es Navidad y el espíritu navideño nos toca a todos en mayor o menor medida-Sonrió, mirándola esperanzado-¿Qué? ¿Te animas?

La joven Kinomoto asintió, sorprendiéndose esta vez ella cuando el chico se abalanzó sobre ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Pero es que en el fondo, ambos habían esperado ese nuevo abrazo desde que sus cuerpos habían entrado en contacto.

Tras acordar que primero llamarían a los padres de Sakura desde una cabina pública-la castaña se había negado a utilizar el móvil del chino-los dos jóvenes cogieron las bolsas de los regalos y el equipaje de la chica y se dirigieron hacia el parking del aeropuerto, donde los pasajeros podían dejar su coche por un módico precio.

-Tú conduce que yo te indico-Sonrió el castaño, sentándose en el asiento correspondiente al copiloto.

-Claro-Terció Sakura, introduciendo las llaves en el contacto-Pero primero vamos a hacer una parada por el camino.

Shaoran la miró desconcertado y ella rió. Aun tenían algo pendiente que resolver para poder empezar desde cero.

**(_:¨*(_:¨*(_:¨*(_:¨***

-¡Hou!¡Hou!¡Hou!-Exclamó, cruzando el umbral de la puerta cargando un saco marrón lleno de regalos-¡Feliz Navidad!

Nada más poner un pie en el enorme salón de la casa Li, no tardó en verse rodeado por todos sus sobrinos, que reían y gritaban, emocionado de que el mismísimo Papá Noel estuviese esa noche en su casa.

-¿Habéis sido buenos este años?-Preguntó, colocándose de cuclillas frente a ellos. Un coro de afirmaciones no tardó en hacerse oír-En ese caso, voy a repartir los regalos.

Nuevos gritos y más aplausos inundaron la habitación. Ante las carcajadas de los adultos-que miraban a Papá Noel con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos que no se debía en absoluto a que hubiese traído los regalos-el hombre de traje rojo y larga barba blanca, fue repartiendo uno a uno los regalos que tanto le habían costado conseguir.

Sólo Ryo-el más travieso de sus sobrinos-permanecía a unos escasos metros de él, y observaba las escaleras que daban al segundo piso con recelo, mientras se rascaba la barbilla de forma pensativa.

-Que raro-Murmuró el niño de seis años, observando a todos los presentes en la habitación-El tío Xiao Lang ha desaparecido.

-Es que Papá Noel le trae malos recuerdos-Intervino Fanren, colocando las manos en los hombros de su hijo-Ya sabes, problemas de la infancia.

-¡Qué no estoy traumatizado!-Se le escapó al aludido,indignado. Ryo frunció el ceño-Anda, toma niño, tu regalo. Que tú tienes dos.

El rostro de Ryo se iluminó a causa de la sorpresa y la alegría, y Shaoran comprobó con alivio que al menos eso le despistaría sobre la auténtica identidad de Papá Noel. Si es que en el fondo se parecía tanto a su sobrino...

Sentándose en el suelo, Ryo desenvolvió primero el coche teledirijido y lo dejó a un lado para recibir su segundo regalo. Exactamente el odioso dinosaurio interactivo del que tanto afán tenía Shaoran de desprenderse y que generosamente Sakura le había cedido poco antes de entrar a la casa Li.

Con las exclamaciones entusiasta como sonido de fondo, el joven Li buscó entre la multitud unos ojos verdes que le observaban divertidos. Sentada en la mesa al lado de la silla vacía que él había ocupado, Sakura le devolvió la mirada y alzó el dedo pulgar para darle a entender que estaba haciendo correctamente su actuación. Y pensar que había sido la castaña quien le había convencido de ponerse ese dichoso disfraz cuando sus hermanas y prima habían fracasado tan estrepitosamente...

Como única respuesta, Shaoran tan sólo pudo sonreír antes de bajar la mirada para poder ver como Ryo desenvolvía el regalo que tanto le había costado conseguir. Al menos estaba seguro que con él habría acertado.

-¿Qué?-Sonrió, aliviado-¿Te gusta?

-No está mal-Admitió el niño, encogiéndose de hombros y dejando el dinosaurio al lado para poner sobre sus rodillas el coche teledirigido que le había comprado en un intento desesperado de evitar la ira de su sobrino-Pero prefiero el coche.

Definitivamente su rostro en esos momentos debía ser un poema. Dominado por numerosos sentimientos que oscilaban entre la ira, los instintos homicida y suicidas, la impotencia, las ganas de reír, de llorar... cogió al niño por los brazos y lo levantó en peso hasta que su rostro quedó frente al de él.

-Niño, agradece que Papá Noel es bueno y bondadoso, porque si en estos momentos fuera tu tío...

Ryo le miró con horror y Shaoran tuvo que dejarle en el suelo para que el chico pudiese correr a esconderse debajo de la mesa. Ahora si que era cierto que alguien en la familia estaba traumatizado por culpa de Papá Noel.

-Oye, Santa-Le llamó una voz modosa a su lado, jugando con su barba blanca-¿Me has traído algo a mí?

-Sí-Contestó Shaoran, dedicándole una sonrisa forzada a su prima-El descanso eterno.

Los ojos de Meiling se abrieron desmesuradamente a causa del horror, y el chico no puedo evitar sentir satisfacción por ello. Aun tenían que saldar cuentas por cogerle el coche sin permiso y dejarle sin gasolina.

Afortunadamente para él, sólo tuvo que llevar el disfraz durante media hora más, antes de tener una excusa lo suficientemente convincente como para escapar de allí y volver a trepar hasta su habitación, dónde volvería a convertirse en el tío gruñón y alérgico a la navidad de siempre.

**(_:¨*(_:¨*(_:¨*(_:¨***

Ya hacía varias horas que había pasado la media noche cuando Shaoran pidió a la joven Kinomoto que le acompañara al jardín.

Hacía frío y la castaña no pudo evitar estremecerse al comprobar la evidente diferencia de temperaturas que había entre el exterior de la casa y el interior.

Cogidos de la mano-aunque ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien en que momento habían entrelazado sus dedos-la guió hacia uno de los bancos de piedra blanca que adornaban el jardín y rodeaban una bonita fuente del mismo color, con un ángel en el centro que escupía agua por la boca.

-Es precioso-Murmuró la castaña, admirada, observando su alrededor.

-A mí hermana Fanren se le da muy bien estas cosas-Explicó, acariciándose la nuca y demostrando con ello lo nervioso que estaba-Siento si mis cuñados, mis hermanas o mi prima han podido incomodarte con comentarios... inadecuados. Creo que se han pensado algo que no es.

-Tranquilo-Rió animada, restándole importancia con la mano-Todos son muy agradables y divertidos. Y por los comentarios... bueno, después de intentarlo varias veces, al final lo he dado por un caso perdido. Es inútil intentar aclarar todo este asunto.

-Desde luego-Corroboró, haciendo una mueca muy graciosa que hizo que la chica volviese a reír-Pero sí, son estupendos.

Sakura, que se había sentado en el banco nada más llegar, extendió el brazo y le cogió la mano, para seguidamente obligarle a sentarse a su lado.

-Siento todo lo que te he dicho antes-Se disculpó la chica, sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba con cada palabra-Es evidente que te había juzgado mal. Sinceramente, creo que eres el chico más increíble y maravilloso que he conocido nunca. No eres nada de todo lo que te he llamado antes o he pensado de ti.

-Habíamos acordado que no hablaríamos de lo que hayas podido pensar-Le recordó el chino, guiñándole un ojo-Aunque creo que en lo de suicida no te has equivocado del todo-Sonrió-Si no llega a ser por ti, habría sido un suicidio venir a esta casa.

-Tenía las llaves de la tintorería y mi sobrino es demasiado pequeño aun para ese monstruo-Se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros-No ha sido para tanto.

-De todas formas, gracias.

Los labios de Shaoran se curvaron en una sonrisa y al verla, Sakura no pudo más que imitarle. Y es que no podía hacer otra cosa. Cada vez que le vía sonreír, hacía lo mismo casi por inercia, mientras intentaba contener las ganas irrefrenables de besarle.

-Por cierto, Papá Noel me ha dado algo para ti-Recordó el chico, sacando algo de uno de los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta-Tenía prisa y me ha dejado el encargo.

Sakura, que no dejaba de mirar a Li y al sobre que le había dado éste alternativamente, centró su atención en el regalo, y lo abrió lentamente.

En su rostro no tardó en aparecer una expresión de sorpresa,cuando comprobó que en su interior había un pequeño papel recién imprimido y con los datos correspondientes a un billete de vuelo para el día siguiente.

-¿Y esto?-Cuestionó en un hilo de voz, aun con la mirada fija en el papel-¿Es un billete de avión?  
-Ajá-Asintió Shaoran, sonriendo-Lo he comprado por Internet cuando he subido a cambiarme. Aun quedaban un par de plazas.

Sakura, que veía la letra borrosa a causa de sus ojos cristalinos, se frotó los ojos con una mano y sonrió, intentando por todos los medios no echarse a llorar. Definitivamente eso debía ser un sueño. Shaoran debía ser un sueño.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Insistió para cerciorarse. No podía creer en su suerte-¿No es una broma?

-En absoluto-Asintió, sin el menor amago de broma en su rostro-Es tu regalo de Papá Noel y no puedes rechazarlo.

-En ese caso...

Llenando sus pulmones con la mayor cantidad de aire posible para aplicar la vergüenza y el nerviosismo, se giró hacia el chico y le cogió ambas manos. Shaoran le miró desconcertado y ella sonrió intentando aportarle confianza, pero sobre todo, intentando darse confianza a si misma. No podía creerse lo que estaba dispuesta a proponerle. ¡Era una locura!

-¿Te vendrías conmigo?-Le preguntó, conteniendo la respiración a la espera de su respuesta.

-¿Contigo?-Repitió, sorprendido.

-Lo sé, sé lo que estás pensando porque cuando tú me propusiste venir en el aeropuerto yo pensé lo mismo-Admitió, sin borrar esa dulce sonrisa de su rostro. A cada palabra se sentía más segura de si misma-Pero me encantaría que me acompañases. Después de todo, has salvado mi Navidad.

-No-Negó el chico, dándole un apretón de manos con complicidad-Tú has salvado la mía.

Sakura rió y él no tardó en imitarla.

-Sí, me encantaría ir contigo-Contestó Shaoran al fin, abalanzándose sobre la castaña, a la par que ella hacía lo mismo sobre él.

Y es que a esas alturas, abrazarse resultaba tan natural que aprovechaban cualquier excusa para hacerlo. Eran como dos piezzas de un mismo puzzle. Cuando estaban en los brazos del otro sentían que estaban completos, que encajaban a la perfección. Y lo que aun debían averiguar, era si besarse resultaba tan fácil y natural para ellos como rodear el cuerpo del otro con sus brazos. Quizás, incluso, resultase hasta más fácil.

-¡Eh, parejita!-Llamó una voz desde uno de los arbustos que había tras ellos-Mirad hacia arriba.

Por inercia, los aludidos levantaron la mirada encontrándose sobre ellos y sostenido por una caña de pescar, un ramillete de muérdago. Era evidente que lo habían buscado expresamente para una ocasión como aquella, en la que el heredero de los Li trajese por primera vez a su novia a casa a celebrar la Navidad.

-¡Oh, Dios, no!-Exclamó Shaoran sonrojado, intentando ignorar las risitas de fondo y que provenían de distintos arbustos. Era evidente que Meiling no podía haber hecho todo eso sola-¿Es que no os habéis vengado de mi lo suficiente?

-Venga ya, Xiao Lang-Intervino su padre, ante la sorpresa del chico.

¿También él había participado en todo aquello? ¡Se le acababa de caer un mito!

-Si ya nos hemos dado todos cuenta que te gusta esta chica-Se mofó el señor Li, soltando un bufido-¡De verdad que no sé como eres es hijo mío!

-Ya, pero...-Balbuceó el castaño, avergonzado.

Shaoran se giró dispuesto a disculparse con Sakura por el apuro que la estaban haciendo pasar. Pero al hacerlo, no pudo decir palabra.

Ante su sorpresa y las exclamaciones de alegría por parte de la comitiva, la joven Kinomoto cogió su rostro entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a los de él, hasta que estos entraron en contacto. En un principio no fue más que un roce, por lo que Sakura no tardó en hacer el ademán de separarse. Pero cuando lo intentó, Shaoran la cogió por la cintura y, presionando su nuca con una mano, volvió a besarla, esta vez con mucha más intensidad.

Cuando se separaron, podía oír de fondo las exclamaciones entusiastas de la familia Li y los primeros preparativos para una futura boda. Pero todo eso no era más que un eco en la lejanía. En ese momento y pese a que estaban rodeados por más de quince personas, sólo existían ellos dos. Era la misma sensación que habían sentido horas antes en el aeropuerto, pero con mayor intensidad.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron, avergonzados. Definitivamente las navidades te llevan a hacer locuras, y ellos en menos de veinticuatro horas habían hecho las de todo un año.

Sin embargo, todo eso les había servido para averiguar dos cosas: Una era que tal y como sospechaban besarse les resultaba preocupantemente fácil y placentero. Mientras que la otra era...

-Vaya con el espíritu navideño-Bromeó Sakura, colocando sus brazos al rededor del cuello del chico, para poder jugar con su cabello castaño-Al final nos ha tocado a todos. Incluso a ti.

-Eso parece-Se resignó Shaoran, soltando un suspiro-Si al final Fanren va a tener razón y me acabará gustando.

-Si es que si no hubiese sido por tu trauma...-Le compadeció la castaña, con una media sonrisa-Ya me lo han contado tus hermanas. Tranquilo.

-¡¿Qué te han contado qué?!-Exclamó horrorizado, mirando hacia los arbustos-Qué os quede claro. ¡Yo no tengo ningún trauma!

**The End**

:*¬).:*¬).:*¬).:*¬):*¬).:*¬).:*¬).:*¬):*¬).:*¬).:*¬).:*¬)

(_:¨*(_:¨*(_:¨*(_:¨*_:¨*(_:¨*(_:¨*(_:¨*_:¨*(_:¨*(_:¨*(_:¨*

_**¡Ay! ¡Como me gusta estas cosas raras que he hecho para separar cada una de las partes del capítulo! XD He intentado darle un aire navideño en honor a estas fechas y por eso....¡Hou!¡Hou!¡Hou! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Pues nada, como he dicho arriba, este es mi pequeño regalito de Papá Noel para todos vosotros. Sé que ya ha pasado el día de Navidad y Papá Noel pero no me había dado tiempo a acabarlo, así que aquí lo tenéis con retraso, como siempre XD **_

_**Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado, aunque sé que las historias de un único capítulo no son mi fuerte precisamente jejeje. Pero bueno, quería agradeceros todo vuestro apoyo con mi otro fic, vuestra paciencia y comprensión y no sabía como hacerlo más que escribiendo otra locura que confío os haya hecho reír aunque sea un poquito jeje. En fin, ya me diréis que os ha parecido ^^ **_

_**Bueno, y no sin antes deciros que el capítulo diecisiete de "CdL" (por cierto, no me he podido contener a hacer una mención del fic en este ONE-SHOT jeje ¿Lo habéis notado?)está muy avanzado y que no tardaré en subirlo, me despido, deseandos a todos unas muy felices fiestas y un prospero año nuevo!**_

_**De verdad muchísimas gracias por apoyarme en mis historias. Significa mucho para mí ^^ **_


End file.
